


I'll always fight for you

by SlytherinVixen08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinVixen08/pseuds/SlytherinVixen08
Summary: Only three years after the war, Harry disappears following a major fight with his best mate, who has found out that Harry cheated on his little sister, and with Draco Malfoy no less.Ron, Hermione, & Draco must work together to find Harry, build a friendship, and change the Wizarding world for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to bloody kill him!"

Pacing the rather large and gloomy room, almost quite literally wringing her hands, Hermione was, to say the least, pissed. Harry had promised her, PROMISED HER!! Oh she was going to hex him into next year, no better yet, tear him limb from limb with her own bare hands......just as soon as he came home, which was the problem in itself,wasn't it?

"Hermione, please sit down." Ron whispered. He was sitting in front of the fire, with a pained look on his face. "Your not helping"

With fire in her eyes, she glared at Ron, "this is your bloody fault Ronald Weasley, so don't you tell me what's 'helping '!" With that she stormed up the stairs, leaving Ron alone with their unwanted quest.

"Fiery" drawled the other man in the room "what did she mean by that, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer him at first, just hung his head. Finally he spoke, barely audible " I, I, I kicked him out"

"What?!?!" Draco roared " How the bloody hell, do you kick a man out of his OWN home, and why, WHY, would you do that?!?"

"I was pissed."

"That is not a sufficient answer" His voice evening out, cold.

" I know, " Ron stands up and turns to face Draco " he hurt her, you know." Pause "she's my sister, and I was pissed that her could do that to her"

Realization hits Draco, " he told her " he whispered more to himself than Ron,however Ron answered him anyways " yeah, he bloody told her, imagine finding out that the man you love more then life itself, is cheating on you, with another man, a bloody ex death eater at that!"

"I'm not sorry, that I was pissed, I'm not Sorry that we had a row, she's my sister damn it!" Turning back to the fire " and I'm not even going to try to comprehend how, after all your shit in school, the two of you 'hooked up ', but I'm sorry that my anger led to this." Ron said, his back still to Draco " How do we get him back?"

Draco was livid, but in a way he understood the other wizards point of view, so instead of explaining his and Harry's precarious relationship, one of which he hardly understood, he just replied " I don't know, but we will"

A popping noise, brings both of their attentions to the foot of the stairs, where Harry's ugly, inherited elf now stood " master Draco, how lovely to see you, you is always welcome in my mistresses house" Kreacher croakes then, bows before turning his attention, less politely to Ron " your mudblood is crying louder then my mistress, when she see filth in her home, how is I suppose to get any of my work done for master Harry, when she makes that rackett?" Glancing around "where is master Harry? He should be back from work , it is almost time for supper, and kreacher has made master Harry's favorite "

Although angered by the mudblood remark, Ron doesn't answer, he turns to the stairs and with a pop apparates, presumably upstairs to Hermione.

Draco considers the elf, knowing Harry would never approve of kreacher's comments on Hermione, he, Draco no longer agreed with the word, though having never told the witch, he rather respected her. " you are never to call her a mudblood again kreacher, and master Harry is not coming home tonight." With that he reached in his pocket and threw some powder, from within into the flames, yelling "malfoy manor!" before walking into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Tied up and dangling from the ceiling of a cold,dark, and damp cave.  
Harry was freezing. 

He had left 12 grimwald place, after an argument with Ron came to blows. Winding up at the leaky cauldron for a couple of firewhiskeys, what happened next, Harry didn't know, all he knew was he never made it inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron was holding Hermione, as she cried. 

Gently rubbing her back, her face buried in his neck. There was no words said. She needed silence, and 'sorry' wouldn't change their current situation. 

He was angry with himself, and finally ashamed of his reaction. He should have handled it better. Harry was his best friend, practically another brother, and now after EVERYTHING, he, Ron, may be the one responsible for the fall of the 'chosen one'. 

THUMP * THUMP * THUMP * THUMP* THUMP 

With a loud bang, totally out of breath, Ginny threw open the door.

" what the Hell!?!?!" Bellowed a startled Ron.

Hermione sat up, wand in hand, ready for anything, but bad news.

Ginny doubled over, trying to catch her breath, looked up at them  
" Neville saw Harry, " *Sharp intake of air* " outside the leaky cauldron," * another breath* " he" *pause* "wasn't alone."

With that, Hermione apperated 

"Well?" Ginny questions 

" I'm sorry, but I owe it to Harry, to tell Draco first" looking down he then, asked the question Hermione should have before leaving "who was he with?"

"Yadamnright you owe it to Harry!" She raged, fire in her pale blue eyes.

Ron's heads snaps up, looking his little sister in the eyes, "what do you mean? You ain't angry?"

"Ron, I've known Harry Potter was gay, since before he did." 

Dumbfounded, Ron's mouth gaps open, and no coherent words seem to be able to form. " but... I... he... you.. what? "

Shaking her head sadly, " I've always known that he could never love me the way I loved him." ..... "but he loved me enough to try, and I took advantage of that."

"I...how? ..... huh?" Ron sputtered " but ..... he cheated!"

" Ron, no he didn't, I knew how he felt about Malfoy, and I pushed him to try." She wispered

" Neither one of us were happy, don't get me wrong he tried, so hard" With tears forming in her eyes she said " I had to give him a mild love potion, just to sleep with me.... it was realizing that I was pregnant, that I finally found a way to keep him, that I realized how wrong that was"

Hugging herself, tightly she looked up to her brother, " please find him so I can apologize,"

"I will, so both of us can," *long pause* " who was with Harry, at the leaky cauldron? "


	4. Chapter 4

His head in his hands, and empty bottle of firewhiskey by his side, Draco Malfoy was crying. Much to his own shame. It's a good thing his father had passed last year, Lucius would have been disgusted by the sight.

Malfoy's are not gay, Malfoy's don't cry, and Malfoy 's have enough dignity not to get shitface drunk, even in the comfort of their own home. 

Knowing how big of a disappointment, he would have been to his father, hurt.  
He was so caught up in his wallowing, he didn't register the face, now floating in his drawing room fire, till it startled him by saying his name.

"Mal-Draco!"

Jumping, Draco looked around wildly, causing pain to explode in his temples, before settling onto the face of his one time, arch-enemies best friend.

"Weasley what are you doing?" Draco slurred out slumping back down

" Your a wreck, Malfoy"

"Way to state the obvious, Weasley." ..............."now what do you want? "

"Neville saw Harry, about 6 hours ago, outside the leaky cauldron, with Zambini."

That sobered Draco up

" Zambini, Longbottem is sure??"

"Yeah, says it looked like Harry was going in the bar when Zambini showed up, Zambini said something to Harry, then they apperated," ........"don't make much sense to me, but I didn't know about you two, so maybe there's a lot about my best mate I don't know. "

Draco shook his head, sending stars to his eyes, groaning from the pain, looks at Ron , and says " Zambini effing hates Harry, and Harry knows that."

"Wha.." Ron started but Draco cut him off " you don't understand, if that happened 6 hours ag, Harry's already dead"

Standing, Draco wispers " you were wrong Weasley, this is MY fault"


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh..mmmmmmmmm..huh?"

Harry heard, what sounded like a moan, a feminine moan at that,coming from his left. He tried to turn, to see, but was too tightly bound.

"Who's there?" He asked 

"Mmmmmm," the female whimpered 

"I'd like to ask the same question " came a deep male, and slightly familiar voice, further to his left.

" How many of us are there, and where are we?" Harry asked 

" better question, why are 'we' here?" Came the male voice 

" I'm. ..mmmm...Pansy Parkinson. .... mmmm.... I demand to know what is going on..mmmm.... and to.........be ....mmmm..... released " the female added, sounding pained 

"Pans?!?" The male voice questioned loudly 

"Blaise?" She whispered 

"Yeah, Pansy love, it's me.....are you okay?.......what's going on?"

"Bloody hell " Harry exclaimed more to himself than the others 

"Potter?" Pansy questioned quietly, wondering how the Hell, he of all people would be here, not that she knew why she and Zambini were here, wherever here was, either.

"Yeah, I'm here too, anybody got any idea as to why we're here?" * long pause * before adding " last I remember was, Zambini stopping me from going into the leaky cauldron, said Draco was hurt" 

" I was never at the effing leaky cauldron, Potter, and why the fuck would you care if .......wait did you say Draco? " Zambini spewed, angrily to begin with then confused 

" are you calling me a liar? .......You were there!....." Harry Bellowed, then in a barely audible wisper added " I care"

"No, I bloody well, was not!" ......"I've been tied up here almost a week now!"......."and why, WHY would you care?!?!"

"Blaise, trust me, he cares" Pansy spoke before Harry could start yelling again, she had a killer headache and their bickering wasn't helping. 

" what do you mean, you've been here almost a week?"  
"Who's brought us here? If you've been here that long?"  
" what do you mean, trust you he cares?! They hate eachother!!" They all asked at the same time.

"I don't know who, what or why. .." Blaise began, still confused about Potter, wanting to know more, but added" I was in diagon alley, about to go to knockturn when .... I don't know what happened, I, like you, woke up here"

" so, who brought us here?" Pansy asked 

" better question, how the Hell do we get out?"

"I beg to differ, those may be good questions, but I'm more concerned with why, WHY us and why here?" Blaise snarkily added " I mean, Potter, makes sense , Pansy and I, I suppose, but the three of us together, I don't get it "

 

Pansy closed her eyes, and wondered what was going to happen, she had a good idea as to why, she even had a small thought as to who, but not why now, or where, or how to save themselves, or Draco. Groaning she decided to tell her theory, to her fellow captives. " Because, of Draco"

"Draco?!?" Harry questions as Blaise says " are you trying to tell me Draco, is somehow involved?,.... get real Pans"

"No, don't be so stupid, Draco isn't involved, he's why"

"WHY do think he's the reason we've been kidnapped? " ...."oh shit!"  
Came the boys simultaneously 

"Because he loves us, not her"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ron and Ginny were all gathered at Malfoy Manor.  
Unaware, as of yet, that Pansy, was also missing, and that Zambini was not Harry's kidnapper. Arguing senselessly, over who, among them were to blame, when an owl flew in the room and dropped a missive atop Draco's lap. Silence fallowed...

Fear overtaking him, Draco slowly opened the letter....

 

Dearest Draco,  
I have your lovers, and I can be persuaded to release them  
If, and when, you fulfill your destiny,   
You have embarrassed yourself, your family name, as well as mine   
You will marry me immediately, and produce an heir  
You will NEVER have contact with them again,   
If your wish is for them to live,  
As the muggles say 'the ball is in your court' darling   
I await your owl, remember, their lives are in your hands.  
Your lovely betrothed,  
A.G

 

"A.G?"....... "betrothed? "......... "Lovers?!?!?" ........"they?" The others bombarded Draco with questions 

" am I to assume, you were supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass, and the crazy bitch, angered by your decision not to enter blindly into a loveless marriage, has kidnapped Harry, and presumably Pansy and possibly others, to force you to marry her?" Hermione asked, mater of factly, looking into the sad, tomented silver eyes, of her one time tormentor.

Looking away, he says " so it appears "

" you scare me sometimes, Mione, " says Ron, standing up, and walking towards her and Draco. Surprising everyone,himself included, Ron puts his arm around Malfoy, whispering, " we'll figure it out, and get them back."

"Draco, how would she know about Harry? .......you only hooked up the once, right?" Ginny asked, from her place by the fire 

" How she knows, I don't know, however no,to answer your other question, it wasn't only the once "

"Oh," the girls said in unison 

" How long have you been shacking up? No wait, I dunno if I want to know, but he WAS cheating on Ginny !"demanded Ron moving away from malfoy. 

"Yeah, I guess, he was, but that's totally not important right now "   
Ginny concluded, unsure of her feelings.

"Not important?!?!" Raged Ron 

"No, the important thing right now, is to find Harry and the others, " reminded Hermione 

"How, Hermione? " questioned Neville, speaking for the first time since arriving at the Manor. He had saw no point, in joining in the earlier argument.

" Yeah, HOW Hermione? !?" Bellowed Ron 

" I have an idea," began the other red head.


End file.
